Kakashi Love Song
is episode 191 of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. Summary The episode opens with a travelling musician visiting Konohagakure while the citizens are rebuilding. Kakashi Hatake sees the performer and remembers a time with Team 7, before Naruto Uzumaki left to train with Jiraiya. Kakashi remembers seeing Hanare, disguised as a travelling performer, at the gate into Konoha after finishing a mission with his team. Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were stunned to see such a beautiful woman taken into custody. Soon after, the three started to suspect a growing relationship between the two, and started following Kakashi. Hanare turned out to be a spy for Jōmae, and was taken in for an interrogation with Ibiki Morino, which she withstood "with not a sound, not even a moan." Ibiki then when went to find Inoichi Yamanaka to get into her mind and forcefully find out all that she found out about the Leaf Village. She honestly hadn't found out anything, and while Inoichi was digging further to find out about Jōmae, Hanare used her Eye Mind Reading technique against him, finding out all that he knows about Konoha. Inoichi thought that she had no information and left to find Kakashi, since he found a memory of Kakashi when he was younger in her thoughts. Kakashi took Hanare out for a walk around the village (with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura following) just to "get some fresh air; that room is too stuffy." Kakashi and Hanare stop to look at the clouds, and Kakashi points out that one looks like Naruto, and another looks like Sasuke. Hanare spoke for the first time on their walk, saying that she always envisioned her mother and father, whom she had never met. At this, Naruto fell out of the tree that Kakashi's three team members were hiding, causing Kakashi to fall onto Hanare, making them (accidentally) kiss. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura congratulate the two and give them the bouquet that Sakura had picked up at Ino Yamanaka's flower shop. Of course, they did not know that Kakashi figured out Hanare's jutsu (unwillingly) with his Sharingan. Soon after, when reporting to Tsunade about Hanare's assumed lack of any information about Konoha, Tsunade assigns the ninja team to go rescue Riichi from the Jōmae ninja, in exchange for Hanare. Kakashi protested strongly, which everybody took the wrong way. They went ahead with the exchange at the center of the bridge. When Riichi was on Konoha's side of the bridge, Kakashi blew it up, saying to Hanare, "I will not let you go." She hastily changed into her ninja attire and ran off down the river, with Kakashi in pursuit. The two reached a cliff and finally stopped running. Hanare said that if she was going to die there, she wanted to die in Kakashi's hands, and that she already removed all that she had learned about the Leaf Village from her mind. He told her that he would never kill a ninja that had lost their honor, and told her to leave. As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found them, Hanare jumped off the cliff and escaped. She survived and was shown walking where she first met Kakashi at the end of the episode.